


Beginning in Prison

by UchihaHaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England (Hetalia), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Top France (Hetalia)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 背景为19世纪初





	Beginning in Prison

**Author's Note:**

> 背景为19世纪初

被丢进监狱时，亚瑟彻底甩开了身为一名老牌绅士的修养，对着正锁上铁门的狱卒穷尽储备地咒骂。而那个男人的回应仅仅是一声轻蔑的冷哼，气得亚瑟甚至想补上一口唾沫。

气哼哼地坐下后他才注意到牢房里的另一个人。那人有一头乱糟糟的半长头发，勉强看得出原来的金色，因为许久没洗肮脏地打着结。他的脑袋深深埋在膝弯，看不见五官，听见有人被关进来也没一点反应，有一瞬间亚瑟以为这是具来不及清出去的尸体。直到看见破烂囚服下轻微的起伏，他才松了口气，挪到另一堆没被占据的草垛上去。

男人无意打破僵局，亚瑟也不是自来熟的人，他们共处一间牢房整整两天竟没有任何交流。吃饭的时候亚瑟终于看到了对方的脸，就是一张很适合出现在监狱里的脸，消瘦、蜡黄，下巴布满胡茬。唯一引人注意的是他的眼睛，没有什么光彩，却仍然呈现出十分漂亮的鸢尾色。监狱提供的“饭菜”连向来不挑嘴的亚瑟都难以下咽，那个男人却没有味觉似的，以一种机械的频率把粘稠的汤一勺勺送进嘴里；那味道，天哪，亚瑟甚至不确定自家农场的猪愿不愿意吃。

他终于忍不住再第三天的午饭时向男人搭了话。

“说真的，这种东西你吃得下去？”他真心实意地问。由于两天没有好好进食，他的胃已经抗议了一个上午，可舌头却叫着无能为力。晚上的睡眠也极度不安稳，作为一个不久前还享受着每天定时的全英式下午茶的小少爷，散发着腐烂味道的硬麦茬显然不是个适合入睡的地方。从盛汤的铁碗上，他能看到自己凹陷的脸颊和青黑的眼窝。

面对他的提问，男人只是抬了抬眼，又低下去把汤喝完，完完全全地置若罔闻。亚瑟·柯克兰长这么大，何时体会过被无视的滋味？当下他就有点不忿，结合自己仅因“嫌疑”就被关上几天，而几个混蛋哥哥没有半点动静，他几乎怒火中烧了。

“你是哑巴吗？”

“暴躁的英国人，脾气和锅炉房煮汤的大妈一样火爆。”男人闷笑着开了口。他的发音带有浓重的法国腔调，声音嘶哑得拉风箱似的，显然很久没有说话。亚瑟罕见地被噎了一下；这句讽刺同时不遗余力地反击了他的两句问话，一时让他不知是恼羞成怒，还是为男人终于愿意开口振臂高呼。

最后他只是泄气似的向后一靠，被粗糙的墙面硌得龇了龇牙：“我叫亚瑟。你叫什么？”

又是一段久得他以为听不到回复的沉默，男人才嘶哑地嘟囔出一串名字。

“弗朗西斯。”亚瑟点了点头，又没话了。他赌气似的飞快解决掉“午饭”，趁恶心的味道来不及占满口腔抓起水杯猛灌，把堵在喉咙里的粘稠食物送下去。听到对面传来的笑声时他真的咬牙切齿了，正要把水杯砸过去，就看到一缕阳光照在他的那头乱发上，随着身体的抖动晃成了一片碎金。

亚瑟默默放下了水杯。他还是需要一个活人的。

他们的关系向某种奇怪的方向发展着。他们不时聊天，但主题基本是互呛，英式和法式毒舌在逼仄的牢房碰撞出花火。亚瑟从没觉得和别人拌嘴会是件……愉快的事。以往他和哥哥们的争执——多半是斯科特——通常以谩骂为开端，大打出手为结尾，能让他气结三四天。亚瑟认真地想过，这大概是因为他和斯科特三观完全一致但性格不合，唯一的交锋方式就是像街头的醉汉那样互相扔酒瓶子；这也能解释为什么他和弗朗西斯之间的氛围不一样。他们几乎在所有问题上都持相反观点。

“火化是袄教人才会干的事。或许还有印第安人。”亚瑟不敢置信地说。法国人耸耸肩。

“你能否认这是种高效率的手段吗？——卫生，省事，节约墓地。还能预防古老邪恶的英国女巫把他们复活。”说到最后一句时，他还向亚瑟勾了勾嘴角。

“我以为你在这方面会比较喜欢浪漫？”亚瑟极其嫌弃地在“浪漫”上加重了音，“就和你疯狂地痴迷雨果一样？”

“难道这不比墓葬浪漫？一具肉体，完美地包裹着骨骼的肉体，也只是在火焰里化成一撮灰。无论贫富贵贱，最后留下的东西都是一样的——可能你会多留块骨头，英国的水比较差。”

“这番话倒是很有法国特色。你不会是个社会主义者吧？”

“事实上我什么也不是。”

他开始急躁地在狭小的牢房走来走去。

“我不是个虔诚的教徒。我不是社会主义者也不赞颂工业。我什么都做，水手、码头工人、报纸贩子、作家，现在则是蹲大牢的人。”

亚瑟认为问出那个问题的时机到了。他装作无所谓的样子，“那么，你为什么蹲大牢？”

“贩卖假酒。”弗朗西斯流畅地回答，似乎根本不打算隐瞒什么。得到这种答案的亚瑟觉得自己很傻。他只好用嘲讽来平息莫名的愤怒：“哈，我真该猜得出来你是这种弄虚作假的人。”

“我只不过是把自酿的葡萄酒装进别的红酒瓶里卖而已。并没有说过我卖的就是那种酒。”

“太悲惨了，弗朗茨。我真为你感到难过。”他翻了个白眼，起身走到角落去如厕。他踏过石砖地上被铁栏杆割得七零八落的阳光，坦然地把裤子拉到膝弯，将臀部暴露在另一个人的视线下，然后扶着自己的性器往便盆里喷射尿柱。原有的液体被搅动发出响亮的水声，他吹着口哨，起初的害臊被磨得一干二净，他甚至享受起牢狱中摒弃一切身份束缚和道德品行的自由来。

那两道钉在他身上的视线是有温度的。

这天晚上风雨交加。一道又一道闪电不时将牢房照映得惨白，风从栏杆间灌进来，冷得人战栗不止。细密的雨飘进通气口，亚瑟蜷缩在潮湿的草垛上瑟瑟发抖。冷，冷，只有冷是他能感受到的。从来没有人告诉他英格兰的七月也能冷得钻心彻骨，单薄的囚服挂在身上毫无作用。

一阵大风嘶吼着扑来，打翻了草垛边的便盆。亚瑟尖叫着跳起来，飞快脱下被溅到的上衣，不再犹豫地穿过牢房，把自己塞进这里唯一的热源边上。弗朗西斯慢慢掀开眼皮——天知道他是怎么睡着的——发出一声意义不明的哼笑，然后伸手把半身赤裸的他搂住。

“怕冷的英格兰小猫，”他迷蒙地嘟囔道，又睡了过去。

一天后，牢房的门被打开了。那时还是凌晨，亚瑟还缩在弗朗西斯的怀里睡觉，突然就被钥匙暴力插进锁孔的声音惊醒，迷迷糊糊地看了一眼。那个把他丢进来后就没露面的狱卒看着他们的姿势冷笑了一声，上前一把把亚瑟拽了起来。

亚瑟尖叫起来。他大力扭动着，动静也闹醒了弗朗西斯。男人坐起身，冷静地看着他在狱卒手里，像个兔子似的挣动。

“我以为被接回去你会很高兴。”似乎是欣赏了够了亚瑟的挣扎，他过了一会儿才说。亚瑟瞬间停止了动作，呆呆地看了眼狱卒，又看了眼弗朗西斯。

“出来吧，没时间跟你的‘男人’道别。”狱卒下流地笑着，把他拉了出去。他用了个很粗俗的词，但亚瑟暂时没反应过来。

他回去了？

他回去了。

他该高兴的。他终于能离开这个浊臭的鬼地方，回到他五光十色的上流人生活里去，不用一个星期洗不了澡、每条皮肤的褶皱里都藏污纳垢。不用靠着被另一个男人圈在怀里才睡得着觉。

一到外边他就被人带去沐浴，打结的头发被梳开，换上了干净舒适的衣服。斯科特等在监狱外，看到他出来了，远远就冷哼了一声，钻进身后停着的马车。

当他找到机会再次来到这间监狱时，弗朗西斯已经出狱了。

 

◇

 

再见面已经到了七年后。老柯克兰死在了从印度归国的途中，二十八岁的亚瑟刚刚接手自己那部分生意，里里外外忙得焦头烂额。那是个午后，呼啸的海风裹挟着冰冷的雨，亚瑟按着帽子从巴黎的“艺术家巷子”里穿过——之所以这么称呼那里，是因为这条狭窄的巷子里挤满了不入流的沙龙、烟雾缭绕的咖啡馆，巴黎有全世界大半的艺术家，其中落魄的那部分大半都住在这里。亚瑟从这里经过完全是顺路，他对艺术品或者挖掘有潜力的画家完全没兴趣。

天气恶劣，这条向来拥挤的巷子也没什么人。他本来只是不经意往路边看了一眼——因为那只有一个人——就彻底愣在原地了。那是一个坐在画架后的人，支架上绑着一把黑伞。

“弗朗……西斯？”

那画家抬头看了他一眼。他的眼神很不一样了，像是两块刮去污垢的窗玻璃，显露出真实的颜色后变得熠熠生辉。他的头发作了打理，是比亚瑟更浅的金，松散地用丝带束在后面。他看到了亚瑟，也认出来了，但好像并不意外，或者说不甚在意。他只是抬了大概两秒钟就又专注于他原先的工作去，画笔在青灰色的颜料里蘸了两笔，继续在画布上涂涂抹抹。

亚瑟在雨里站了一会儿，雨水已经彻底把他浇透，湿淋淋地顺着头发淌过下巴。他没忍住好奇凑到男人身边去看，只消一瞥就被吓了一跳：太诡异了。他不是看画的行家，但总归因为各种各样的场合要听别人的高谈阔论；这副画绝不是能被那帮家伙欣赏的作品。背景的主色调是灰色的，浓浓淡淡的灰勾勒着奇形怪状的轮廓，他勉强认出了一座钟楼和几只鸽子；画面的主角是个金发男孩，用的是最明亮的金，他面向右边，怀里捧着一束火焰似的玫瑰。除了色彩的碰撞，更诡异的是画里一切东西都不是正常的形状，唯一的人物形体扭曲且面目模糊。

“他是谁？”

“你。”弗朗西斯说。

亚瑟笑了笑。

“跟我回去吗，弗朗西斯？”

 

◇

 

有人说柯克兰家资助了一个落魄画家。有人曾在柯克兰的庄园看见他，一身黑衣，坐在绿茸的草坪边或是一棵毛榉树下，面前立着那个破旧的画架。有时候也能看到柯克兰的年轻家主站在他身旁，他们的肩膀挨得很近，于是又有传言说那人是小柯克兰的情人。

亚瑟把这些传言告诉弗朗西斯。

“那么你怎么应付这些传言的，我的小情人？”男人反问。

亚瑟扭过头看着他的脸。仰视的角度让他看清了法国人下巴上的一点细细的胡茬，左侧有一小道剃须刀留下的疤。

“我对所有人说，他有性病。”他坏笑着说。

 

◇

 

他们关系的确立真的算不上浪漫。

亚瑟知道自己爱弗朗西斯。也许从那个相拥的雨夜就开始了，也许是那次重新相遇。他本以为弗朗西斯必然也爱他；不然为什么七年以后，他还在给一个大抵永远见不到的人画画？所以他把落魄的画家接到家里，抗下兄长们的冷嘲热讽，心急如焚地等待。他暗下决心绝不会是先开口的那一方，可弗朗西斯没有半点想要和他拉近距离的表现，让他差点以为一切只是自己的自作多情。

他又忙了起来，有一阵子没陪着弗朗西斯画画。每天晚餐时间，弗朗西斯就和往常一样姗姗来迟，坐在他右手边的位置，对精美的菜品发表刻薄的评价。这之后，他们会一起在客厅坐一会儿，亚瑟会忍不住偷看法国人在烛光下的脸，被橙色的光柔和了轮廓，呈现出一种乱人心智的俊美。有一晚他甚至越界了，他被暧昧的灯火迷了心窍，他们坐在同一把扶手椅上，肩膀挨着肩膀，距离近得让人浮想联翩。所以他吻了他，阴影隐蔽了他一半面孔，欲盖弥彰地盖住了他的恶劣行径。

那个吻轻如羽毛，甚至没敢印在正中，而是哆哆嗦嗦地碰在了嘴角。比他想得柔软、温暖，要不是一只拦在胸前的手，他觉得自己会继续的。

——他后来懊恼地想，弗朗西斯是怎么装得下去的？

那仍然是一个在毛榉树下的午后。亚瑟刚刚从一个酒会回来，脚步有些虚浮，看到正画画的弗朗西斯就歪歪扭扭地走了过来，一屁股在边上的草地坐下。而画家甚至没分出一个眼神给他。酒精大概熏坏了他的大脑，赌气似的，他做弗朗西斯的小腿一踢，扬着下巴宣布道：“我想我爱上你了，弗朗西斯。”语调到最后带上了他自己都没意识到的委屈，男人终于放下画笔面向他，用大拇指轻轻拨开了他的嘴唇，低头吻了下来。

他该推开他的。为了他的恶劣、他的欲擒故纵的把戏，他都该推开他的。但亚瑟还是像只亟待哺食的雏鸟似的热情地吻回去，晕头转向地接受所有噬咬、舔舐，这个吻毫不温情脉脉，每一次湿漉漉的接触都直接传达到了下身，让他经验不足的性器紧绷在裤子里发疼。他勾着弗朗西斯的脖子下压，让他们纠缠着倒在了湿润的草地上。

“在这里干我。”他说。这比说爱简单多了——他感到男人冰凉带茧的指尖一寸寸将他暴露在微凉的空气中，胸中涌动着一股抽丝剥茧般的解脱和满足。

男人拉开他的腿，灼热的性器顶进去，一点点打开了他。他痛得嘶嘶抽着气，手指深深插进泥土，翻起一股子土腥味。但他又确实感到愉悦，敏感点被顶到时发出拔高的尖叫，那种快感是形容不上来的，只觉得小腹一阵阵热流涌过，掺着麻痒带着电。他叫不出完整的句子，大腿被掰着，小腿随着男人的挺动在空中乱晃，恍惚中似乎踢倒了画架，但谁都没分神去在意。他们在野外像野兽一样交合，光天化日、寡廉鲜耻，他发出被咬住后颈交配的母狮似的低吼，用力射在自己的胸口，空气中弥漫着泥草和精液的腥气，阳光透过山毛榉的枝叶照下来，照在他树叶色的眼睛上。

 

◇

 

弗朗西斯最后还是没选择当个画家。他对烹饪产生了兴趣。缠着柯克兰家的主厨学了一年后，成功将那位胖胖的女士取而代之。

“嘿亚蒂，”他给两英里外的亚瑟寄信，“今晚回不回来吃饭？”

隔天收到信的亚瑟看着信上的日期嘴角抽搐，还是回了信：“吃龙虾。”

再隔天看到那张写着“好的，为你服务”的明信片时，他知道晚餐的餐桌上终于会出现那只姗姗来迟的龙虾。但他们乐此不疲。

fin.


End file.
